Blue Butterfly
by KamilahKaliope
Summary: Akira had not seen Shindou Hikaru for ten years, and now that he met her, he realized that he might be the only one who could fix the sad brown eyes and the fear of Go. [Akira X Female Hikaru, drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Obviously, Hikaru No Go is not mine. Hehe.**

* * *

 **Story: Blue Butterfly**

 **Pairing: Akira X Female Hikaru**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Akira had not seen Shindou Hikaru for ten years, and now that he met her, he realized that he might be the only one who could fix that sad brown eyes and the fear of Go.**

 **Inspired by - Dreamyard by VeltPunch (If you have not read the story, you should check it out. It's awesome!)**

* * *

 **-1-**

* * *

So, it has been ten years since he has last seen her.

Huh.

Shindo Hikaru, Akira admitted warily, is consistently looming over his mind. The first few months after she went notoriously missing was probably the hardest time to keep himself sane from all the questions bombards inside his head. The more matches she lost because she didn't show up, the more irritated he felt. Even during the title matches he were supposed to put all his focus on, Akira still found himself picturing the Shindo's cocky smirk up in his mind. And though he managed to forcibly pull his conscious and attention back to the game in front of him and won without any major difficulty, it didn't make it any better. Touya Akira was frustratingly, furiously worried about the blonde.

'What the heck are you doing, Shindo?' Thought Akira, inevitable seething inside.

He even went so far as following her to the school she was studying in, hoping to push her back from whatever caused the series of losses. However, he was shocked to hear from Shindo's friend, Akari, if he had remembered correctly, that the girl who declared herself his rival had transferred to another school due to something that happened to her family.

He had missed her by four days.

Four-freaking-days.

'But Shindo stopped coming to play in Go matches even before.' He realized. 'It's not just because of her family problems.'

Regardless, he had never seen her again.

Now, Touya Akira was a 9-dan pro who had won over too many matches against too many opponents to count, and the fact that he had only lost to a few people, including his own father and Ogata Meijin, made him rather terrifying. Most people, mostly Go players, would say that the 25-year-old's life was blissfully successful and fulfilled.

The man himself knew otherwise though.

'Where are you, Shindo?'

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Obviously, Hikaru No Go is not mine. Hehe.**

* * *

 **Story: Blue Butterfly**

 **Pairing: Akira X Female Hikaru**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary:** **Akira had not seen Shindou Hikaru for ten years, and now that he met her, he realized that he might be the only one who could fix that sad brown eyes and the fear of Go.**

 **Inspired by - Dreamyard by VeltPunch (If you have not read the story, you should check it out. It's awesome!)**

* * *

 **-2-**

* * *

Shindo…Hikaru?

The woman standing before looked nothing like the brash girl he had remembered. No more blonde bleached bang, no more bold-color, tomboyish looking jacket and the infamous self-satisfying smirk. In fact, Akira noticed that, despite how she had clearly grown into a fine young woman, Shindou Hikaru who was standing before him with wide, shocked eyes were no longer wild. She was tamed. Her hair was black and was pulled back into a neat ponytail. The clothes she was wearing was no less ordinary, a business suit and a pair of brown leather cut shoes.

 _'_ _It doesn't suit her at all.'_

Akira did not know how he could still remember her, she had changed so much that it seemed impossible to relate this woman to the girl in his memories.

He didn't know what to say.

It looked like she didn't either.

"Hey." He lamely whispered.

* * *

I decided to change Hikaru's eyes from green to brown because it sounds more natural. Anyway, thank you for reading _ Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Obviously, Hikaru No Go is not mine. Hehe.**

* * *

 **Story: Blue Butterfly**

 **Pairing: Akira X Female Hikaru**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Akira had not seen Shindou Hikaru for ten years, and now that he met her, he realized that he might be the only one who could fix that sad brown eyes and the fear of Go.**

* * *

 **-3-**

* * *

Akira had imagined their reunion countless times before, though he never wanted to admit it even to himself. He had thought that one day, maybe, he would stumble upon the irresponsible girl wondering aimlessly on the street somewhere in Tokyo. Or even in his father's Go salon. He would go straight to stand in front of the woman, and asked her where she had been all those time. The-ever-so-tactless girl would take offense in his tone of voice used and they would soon start shouting into each other's faces.

Then they would play a game together.

Everything would go back to the way it was before.

Now, he knew. How childish and full of hope he was for even thinking about that. Looking at how 'subtle' the woman was, Akira realized that it might never be.

"Hey" Shindo softly said in return, her brown eyes darting to sideways, clearly trying to avoid meeting his eyes with her own. "Hey. Akira."

His name sounded sweet on her lip, as always.

"H-…"

'How have you been, Shindo?'

Nothing came out.

Shindo noticed the way his mouth shut and open for a few times, not knowing what to say. Her face fell even further, if it was possible.

"I-I gotta go. I have a meeting in an hour. Sorry, Akira. See you later."

Akira blinked. Once. Twice.

With only a halfhearted wave, Shindo Hikaru disappeared from his sight.

Again.

* * *

Hikaru is panic. lol

I know that there's many grammatical errors in the story, I'm learning English so I guess it is to be expected. You guys can point the errors out to me, it would mean so much. Love you guys! *give everyone a bowl of ramen*

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Obviously, Hikaru No Go is not mine. Hehe.**

* * *

 **Story: Blue Butterfly**

 **Pairing: Akira X Female Hikaru**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Akira had not seen Shindou Hikaru for ten years, and now that he met her, he realized that he might be the only one who could fix that sad brown eyes and the fear of Go.**

* * *

 **-4-**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Shindo?"

Akira's voice was calm, a total opposite of what was going on inside his head. Once again, he met the woman in a totally random place.

 _'A bookstore.'_

He thought unamusedly at how weird it was to see the person; the girl used to hate everything that she had to read in order to digest the information - trailing her fingers delicately on the book cover in an old book store in Hokkaido. Her eyes zeroed on a page of the book, obviously concentrating really hard to understand the content in the brown, aristrocrat looking book.

He frowned, seeing the title. 'History of Heian Period'

The book was not even about Go.

The pro got strangely upset so he blurted the question out without thinking. He narrowed his eyes when the woman in that dull looking suit startled and almost dropped the book down in fright. Her brown eyes got wider when she turned around and saw that it was, indeed, her once rival who stood rigidly, staring intently at her.

"I…" Shindo quickly knelt down to pick the book up and put it back into its place on the shelf beside her. Seeing his angry expression and sensing how much the man had felt betrayed by her abandonment, her brown eyes flashed guiltily, however, still darting around the shop, undoubtedly trying to find a way to escape from him the second time.

Akira almost scoffed at her antics.

Normally, he was not an impulsive and impolite person. In fact, everyone knew he was the most annoyingly polite player in this generation. However, the thought of how the woman who he had been searching for all these years could run away again if he would not made a move, made him feel rather daring all of sudden.

Shindou squeaked when Akira took a several steps closer and put his hands firmly beside her head, preventing her from leaving. Ever. Again.

His eyes glinted.

"You can't run away. Now, talk.'

* * *

I blame Okita's influence on the poor lonely boy. Years of playing and spending time with him surely make Akira grow more forceful. Plus, I've always believe that when it comes to the matters that surrounded Hikaru, he just couldn't, wouldn't, keep his head cool. LOL I remember feeling very refreshed somehow when watching the scene Akira and Hikaru fought. They are both lonely. So I guess that's their way of comforting each other.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
